<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revelations by happyeverafter72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563570">Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72'>happyeverafter72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Love is a Blossom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Trans Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes takes Watson into his confidence about a highly personal matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Love is a Blossom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was mid-January, and the weather was freezing. Holmes and I had been in the centre of Regents Park, assisting Lestrade, and were making our way back to Baker Street when the heavens opened. The rain was torrential, the sort that has you wet through in a matter of minutes. Holmes grabbed my hand, and we ran home as fast as we were able, for the cold weather had caused my leg and shoulder to stiffen. </p><p>When we stood in the entrance hall of our rooms, both of us were thoroughly drenched. We removed our coats and hats there so that they might drip with the least possible inconvenience to Mrs Hudson. As we made our way upstairs, I could see that Holmes had started to shiver violently. He does not have much body fat to insulate him, so I was not surprised by this. Both of us went to our bedrooms to remove our wet clothes. Once I was in dry garments, I descended to the sitting room and stoked up the fire. </p><p>Shortly, Holmes entered the sitting room. He was still shivering and had wrapped himself in his ratty old blanket. In the interest of being as close to the fire as possible, he sat upon the rug and wrapped the blanket still tighter around himself. </p><p>After some minutes, I addressed him. “Feeling any warmer, Holmes?” </p><p>He looked up at me. “A little,” he responded. </p><p>I had seldom seen him look so vulnerable as he did then. “Would you permit me to help warm you?” I asked tentatively. </p><p>He nodded. I joined him on the rug, taking care not to aggravate my leg excessively. I wrapped my arms around him, and he lent into me, sighing slightly. We stayed like that for some time, before I so far forgot myself as to drop a soft kiss to his forehead. </p><p>“My poor darling,” I murmured. </p><p>He stiffened and I realised what I had done. I withdrew my arms from around him, trying not to give way to panic. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Holmes,” I said in a small voice. “I should go.” </p><p>As I made to stand up, his hand closed around my wrist. “I find that I do not wish for you to go.” </p><p>I looked into his face in wonderment. The tenderness of his gaze made my heart swell. </p><p>“There is something I need you to know about me before you go any further,” he said. “It is a highly personal matter that I feel I need to take you into my confidence about.” </p><p>“You can tell me anything,” I reassured him, rubbing my thumb over the back of his hand. </p><p>He took a deep breath. “Have you any experience of people who believe they have been born in the wrong body, the wrong sex?” </p><p>“Yes, I have treated several such people,” I replied. </p><p>“And what is your opinion of that condition?” he asked, suddenly unable to meet my eye. </p><p>“I have always treated them the same as I would anyone else. Human beings are extremely complex. I may not understand their feelings, but I can respect who they are.” </p><p>He exhaled shakily and raised his eyes. “I am such a man.” </p><p>My heart swelled with love for him. My remarkable, brave, amazing Sherlock. Carefully, I wrapped my arms around him again and he melted into the embrace, his whole body sagging with relief. </p><p>I held him for several minutes before asking, “Holmes - Sherlock, may I kiss you now?” </p><p>He raised his head from where it rested on my good shoulder. The smile he gave me was the softest, warmest smile I had ever seen from him. “Yes, John.” </p><p>So I did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>